


Day Six: Miraculous Side Effect

by Fanfiction127



Series: Maribat March 2021 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hard of Hearing Marinette Dupain Cheng, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Miraculous Side Effects, sibling Sabine Cheng and Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Ladybugs can't hear, what happens when Marinette can't either.
Relationships: Sabine Cheng & Bruce Wayne, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Day Six: Miraculous Side Effect

Ladybird stood against the Eiffel Tower, a steady breeze pushing against her hair. The sky around her stood dark, nothing but the blinding lights of the upper Parisian districts to light the streets.

It was a stark contrast to her time in Gotham. The streets were much the same, with dark alleyways and sharp turns that could lead anyone down the wrong path. The monsters, however, were different, and Paris did a much better job at hiding them, but the crime was much the same.

Ladybird sighed, shoving herself further into the crevices she had hidden in. Nobody from the team had figured out where she hid, nor where she had taken to watching Paris at night. The small holes in the tower made hiding easy, especially when hiding under the upper deck, right between the elevator and the inner beams.

Ladybird took one last glance at the city, a fog of silence overtaking her senses as she began the journey home.

\----

Marinette sighed as her mother woke her up, mumbling about something Marinette couldn't hear. Sabine drifted towards the skylight, opening it enough to let Marinette know it was both morning and time to get up.

"Sabine," she mumbled, however, her voice was nonexistent in her head.

Marinette was sure the older woman had made some response however she didn't hear it. Instead, Marinette sat up, taking the small box Sabine offered, and put the hearing aids in. (Now is where I apologize and say I have no clue how hearing aids work, all I know is that some brands can be taken out at night.)

Marinette twisted the right one around groaning as it didn't fit right. "Kwami I cant-"

Sabine sat down next to her, slowly moving the small piece of metal around until it fits. "Better?" She asked.

Marinette nodded and dove back into the bed, refusing to acknowledge that it was a Monday, nor that school started in an hour.

"Up, you've got school." Sabine chuckled, taking the pillow Marinette had landed and threw it at her back.

"But Sabine," Marinette drew out her name, whining as the hard mattress made contact with her cheek. Rolling over, Marinette reaches out, hoping Sabine would get the point and offer her a hand.

Sabine rolled her eyes but helped her up anyway, nearly throwing her off the bed instead of offering a gentle lift.

"Get dressed, your uncle's coming over after school."

"Bruce? That means I can skip school?" Sabine chuckled at her daughter's antics.

Marinette walked over to the closet, moving cloths around until she came upon a "Got Coffee'' graphic t-shirt that had paint splattered on from when she had helped Alex paint a gargoyle, a pair of denim shorts, and a long, oversized jacket Dick had given her the last time he visited. Deciding to leave her hair down, she walked into the bathroom, brushing her hair and making herself "socially acceptable".

"No Marinette. He should be here by 3 tho so you'll already be home when he gets here." Sabine stood up, walking over to Marinette's laundry basket and looking at it as though it had insulted her grandmother.

Marinette walked out of the bathroom and went towards the jewelry stand.

"Why is he even coming out? Doesn't he usually have a lot of work around Christmas?"

"He wanted to come a few months ago when your hearing started getting worse but couldn't get away."

  * Marinette slowly loses her hearing ability and is almost completely deaf by the time she joins the batfam. This causes her to have to use the vibrations in the air as well as mouth reading and sign language.
  * It had started off slowly with a miss-hearing something here and there.
  * But then it got worse. Someone would say something and she would hear it. Mrs.Bustier would talk in class and no matter how close she was, she couldn't hear a word the woman said. 
  * It wasn’t a huge problem though. At least not to Marinette. Her suit had been slowly changing, adapting to the changes her body went through. Even without the suit, Marinette could read lips, and hey. If she had to convince Nino and Chloe to learn FSL with her then so be it. 
  * Eventually, it got to the point where Marinette couldn't hear her alarm clock, nor could she hear her parents when they asked for her. 
  * They were worried. Marinette was slowly getting more worried. Tikki was even getting worried. She knew all her wielders had different side effects, but very few had lost their hearing. 




End file.
